


3 Bleach Kink-meme One-shots from my archive (2007)

by Metz



Category: Bleach
Genre: Bloodplay, Crossdressing, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wax Play, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 03:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18130493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metz/pseuds/Metz
Summary: 1) Abarai Renji / Kuchiki Byakura - waxplay2) Hitsugaya Toshiro (adult) / Kurosaki Ichigo - knifeplay3) Kuchiki Byakura / Zaraki Kenpachi - crossdressing, Uke!Kenpachi





	3 Bleach Kink-meme One-shots from my archive (2007)

**Author's Note:**

> Watching Bleach on Netflix reminded me I had these buried somewhere and figured some others may be on either a nostalgia kick or looking for new stuff :)
> 
> I'd almost certainly write 2 and 3 very differently now. 
> 
> Kudos and comments very welcome (but these are ages old)!

**Abarai Renji / Kuchiki Byakura**

Not for the first time, Renji wonders how it came to this. How the beautiful pale noble came to be lying naked across Renji’s bed, skin white against dark red sheets.  He catches Byakuya’s eyes as his captain looks up.

“This is what I need, Abarai Renji. This is what I am asking for. ”

_Asking,_ Renji wonders. _Asking, not commanding._

Renji kneels beside him and wraps his fingers round the slender wrist, pinning it against the post and binding it there. Repeating with the other wrist, Renji hears a soft sound of pleasure from Byajuya’s lips, and files it under sounds to be remembered for a long time. He runs his fingers over Bya’s chest and looks down at himself, the dark of his skin and the dark of his tattoos. He chuckles, then moves on, pulling Byakuya’s legs open and straight, tying him at the ankles. And then he takes Byakura’s soft and elegant scarf and wraps it round his Captain’s eyes.

Byakuya’s body tenses, and Renji teases, a fingertip here against the hard nipple, a rough palm there against the smooth cheek.  When Bayakuya tries to move in to the touch, craving more stimulation, Renji sits back smiles.

“Not so fun now, ne?”

It’s as he leans forward to run his tongue around the curve of Bya’s ear, that it happens quite by accident. He knocks the candle, and a splatter of liquid sprays over Byakura’s shoulder. At first the noble’s cry is of pain, and Renji imagines the game is about to come to an abrupt end. That is until he hears the hungry undertone, and sees the twitch of Byakuya’s cock..

“Heh,” Renji chuckles again. He reaches for the candle, and tips it intentionally over a nipple. Byakuya moans, arching his back and tipping his head back . Renji looks disappointedly into the now drained candle, and finds another, this one in black. He makes a run of slow, slow drips across Byakuya’s shoulders, smearing the hot wax with his fingers into a imitation of his own tattoo.

“No disrespect, Taicho, but it looks better on me,” Renji says. “P’raps blue is more your colour.”

Renji listens to Byakuya’s breathing, listens to it hitch as he targets the taut skin of his stomach.

“Na,” says Renji, and tries green, slowly and teasingly dripped onto Byakuya’s chest, hot against his own fingers where he pinches the tortured nipple just to add a little something. Byakuya twists on the bed, turning his head to one side and biting down hard on his lip. Renji falls on the exposed skin, nipping at it with his teeth and following with a splash of vivid purple wax that makes Byakura hiss through his teeth. Renji moves away, back to his occasional teases, from one direction, from another, a gentle whisper of his tongue followed by the scalding heat of red, blue, yellow, green. He’s moving lower and he knows that Byakuya knows it too, theres a trembling in the pale limbs as a drip falls close, very close, to the swell of Byakuya’s cock.

“Please…” Byakuya whispers. “Please…”

“Can’t hear you,” Renji says, with his own hand working himself because the sheer sight of this is tipping him close enough to the edge that one more of those noises from his captain and he’s over it.

“Please … Renji. Please… more.”

Renji angles his wrist just so, his fingers wrapping around and protecting the very tip of Byakuyas cock, and letting the liquid wax splatter along the length. Byakuya cries out, a ragged moan of pain, before releasing a different heat against Renji’s fingers.

“You leaving me behind?” Renji whispers, as he straddles Byakuya, oblivious to the still warm wax that’s now attaching to his thighs. With his captain still writing beneath him , Renji grinds his hips against Byakuya’s and comes triumphantly messily amidst the coloured splashes.

 

“Renji,” Byakuya finally says, breaking the silence. “Do I need new sheets?”

 

 

**Hitsugaya Toshiro / Kurosaki Ichigo**

Ichigo struggles, but somehow, he doesn't know how, the Taicho has him pinned down. Hyōrinmaru is resting across his throat and the ice chill of the blade is peircing his skin, drawing the heat of blood. He feels a drop run down the side of his neck, but he dares not move.

"It's what you wanted, isn't it?" Hitsugaya says. "Didn't you want this?"

Ichigo looks up as Hitsugaya looks down, and feels the captain's mouth press against his before he shuffles down and runs his tongue along the soft, red wellspring of the cut.

Ichigo was going to say 'no', to scream 'no', until the soft whisper of that tongue, warm against his skin. So now he says nothing as Hitsugaya places the zanpakutō to one side and reaches inside his uniform. "Hyōrinmaru is so beautiful," Hitsugaya whispers. "But this is a time for fire, not ice. Will you bleed for me?"

Ichigo eyes the thin blade he withdraws, eyes wide, but still saying nothing. Hitsugaya runs the blade down Ichigo’s chest, not enough to cut the skin but just enough to send shivers of fear and something else entirely through his body.

“I am a captain of the Gohei 13,” Hitsugaya whispers. “With a sword I can remove a single hair from your head. With a knife…I am not so sure. So I urge you, Kurosaki Ichigo. Don’t move.”

Ichigo whimpers as the blade travels lower, and the captain’s cool hands open his clothes and leave him lying naked on his back. For just a moment he breathes a little too deep, and Ichigo freezes as he feels the blood, his blood, trickle over his belly towards the floor. But then, it might be sweat, he isn’t sure because it sure has got very very hot and that knife is so very very sharp…

 Hitsugaya reaches down, and trails the knife along the inside of Ichigo’s thigh, stinging his skin, drawing little droplets of red. Ichigo wonders, plans a hundred ways of escaping this, but lies still. The knife continues it’s journey, just the tip now, lightly pressed against Ichigo’s now swollen cock.. Ichigo moans again, closing his eyes as he feels slender fingers wrap round him. When he looks up, Hitsugaya is leaning forwards, knife in his hand. Ichigo sees the glint of crimson on it. Hitsugaya’s fingers are still stroking at Ichigo’s cock and his other hand holds the blade by Ichigo’s lips, and Ichigo runs his tongue along the shining edge of it, tasting the rust and salt of his blood.

 “Now,” Hitsugaya whispers. “Now will you cum for me?”

 

 

**Kuchiki Byakura / Zaraki Kenpachi**

 (original prompt - ( **Pairing:** Kenpachi x Byakuya,  **Kink:** Uke!Kenpachi, Seme!Byakuya, bondage, crossdressing, whoever writes this makes my life worth living again

 *****Well I’ll have a go……******)

 

“Get on your knees, Kenpachi,” Byakuya says, never raising his voice, just letting the soft but cold tones work a twisted kidou on my spirit.

He’s the only one, the only one who could ever do this. Well perhaps, the only one who could do this and live. But I have a reputation, and I growl angrily. “Shall not!”

His eyes narrow. “Are you defying me?” he says.

I laugh. “Look at you, what are _you_ going to do to _me_?”

Any normal man would rise to this. Byakuya’s voice drops to a whisper and he leans forward, resting his hand on my shoulder. “I have a name,” he says. “Do you?”

His hand is still on my shoulder as I sink to my knees in front of him. He sits down opposite me, lifting my chin with a delicate toe. I wonder if I should bite it off, but when I meet his gaze I decide against it.

“Ah,” he says, still with his voice low and soft. “It’s so unseemly to have a _man_ on his knees at my feet. You will be my lady, won’t you, Zaraki - chan?”

I nod, hungrily. He’s the only one who knows how much I crave the soft feel of silk against my skin. He’s the only one who knows and is still alive…. He rewards my eagerness with the softest of almost smiles, and throws women’s clothes at my feet. Western style, the tight feel of lace and satin on my cock, the odd constriction of a bra clasped around my chest. And the delicious ripple of pink silk spilling over my belly from the dress he has me wear. When I move, bells tickle my naked shoulders, and it’s the second best feeling in the world.

If we are called to battle now, I’ll have to kill every individual there. On every side.

I kneel before him again and he walks over, caressing my cheek, and running his fingers over the dress, and over my hips.

“Are you going to struggle if I take what’s mine, Zaraki chan?”

“I might,” I say.

Byakuya nods. “Well, there is but one solution to that.”  He helps me to my feet, and leads me to the bed. He gives a long soft sigh as he presses my wrists up against the posts and wraps more silk around them. I test the strength of them, and wonder at how hands so exquisite can tie knots so deftly. He ties my ankles then, with rope that’s at once both soft and biting. He’s careful to leave me movement in my hips.

“Are we secure?” he says, although he knows it’s so, and I writhe against the bindings, suddenly vulnerable and almost angry at this restraint. “Then I will begin.”

His hand slides along my thigh, lifting the hem of the dress as it goes. I press my thighs together but he is insistent, and by the time his fingers have found their way to my ass I am cursing and pleading.

“Tsk,” he says. “Such language from a lady. Must I silence your mouth too?”

I dare to lick my lips, and he looks down on me possesively. “I see so.” He pulls away his hand and I growl at the sudden sense of loss, only to find his cock pressing between my lips. He strokes my hair as I suck, plunging deeper into my throat with each passing second, until I can barely breathe. He holds me there until I swallow, and then he steps away from me. I look up at him hopefully, but he simply smoothes down my dress and leaves.

“I have some business I need to attend to,” he says. “Keep the bed warm for me, Zaraki-chan.”

I’m going to kill him.

But it will wait.


End file.
